1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible composite elements and more particularly to flexible composite elements useful as heat and cold insulating structures of improved heat and cold insulating power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible composite elements have been made and used heretofore to provide heat or cold insulation. Such elements composed of textile fabrics, wool, plastic foam material, and the like have been employed as material for curtains, blinds, and shades, tents, and the like as well as for wall and floor coverings, ceilings, and the like structural material, and also for cushions, bed covers, articles of clothing, and the like. The known flexible composite elements of this type, however, did not fully meet the requirements of satisfactory heat and cold insulation.